Kondangan setiap hari
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Yunho si pengangguran yang suka ke kondangan walau gak di undang supaya bisa makan enak, sedangkan Jaejoong adalah seorang yang dari keluarga kaya raya, bagaimanakah kisah cinta mereka? loh kenapa bisa mereka sampai ML?


_**Kondangan setiap Hari**_

_**By Yanz**_

_**Genre: romance and little bit humor**_

_**Pemeran: Yunho X Jaejoong**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, BOYS LOVE, NC, KALAU ANEH MOHON DIMAAFKAN**_

"Charming prince coming!" ucapku dengan aura yang berkilauan.

Hei kameranya tolong dishoot dari ujung kaki sampai kepala biar keren kaya di sinetron-sinetron *?*

Jadi anggap saja kalian melihatku dari ujung kaki, terlihat aku menggunakan sepatu hitam yang begitu mengkilat, celana hitam yang rapi dan bersih selaras dengan jas hitamku, penampilanku begitu keren begitu pun tampangku, Yunho!

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan dengan perlahan, "Bang, bayar bajajnya napa! Ngutang mulu," kata supir bajaj yang kutumpangi tadi.

"Apaan sih lu, ngerusak acara gue aja, penampakan lu bikin ancur image gue hush hush…"

"Pengangguran aja blagu, lagak lu kayak boss tapi gak modal, baju aja paling dapet nyolong dari jemuran tetangga!"

"Huuusshh… jangan buka aib gue napa! Pergi sono, gue bom juga bajaj lu."

"Awas ya lu numpang ama gue lagi!" kata supir bajaj seraya melempar kolor bekas yang baunya mengalahkan bau naga *emang pernah nyium naga?* dan kolor itu pun tepat mengenai kepalaku.

"AAARRGGHHH… ASEM!" teriakku frustasi, dengan segera aku buang kolor tadi.

Rese memang itu supir, gak ada puasnya nagih hutang, sudah tau aku pengangguran, mau makan enak pun harus pergi ke kondangan tiap hari walau gak diundang pun tetep datang, toh yang punya kondangan gak mungkin repot kan ngecek yang hadir, yang penting aku bisa makan enak!

Kumasukkan amplop yang isinya hanya secarik kertas dengan tulisan "SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU" kedalam kotak kondangan (gak tau apa namanya?), lalu dengan cool'nya aku melangkah ke depan meja hidangan, hmm~ ada banyak makanan yang menggugah selera. Kesempatan emas ini tidak kusia-siakan, aku masukkan semua hidangan yang enak-enak ke dalam satu piring sampai makanan tersebut tak pantas lagi disebut makanan karena bentuk dan rupanya lebih mirip gumpalan muntahan (euugghh)

Segelintir orang memelototiku heran namun aku kembali makan dengan santainya. Selasai makan aku masih belum puas jadi aku mengambil kresek hitam yang ada di dalam kantongku untuk membungkus makanan yang ada di meja hidangan.

"Hy, sedang apa kau?" suara dingin tersebut membuatku menoleh sebentar namun kembali menjejal makanan sebisa mungkin memenuhi kresek hitamku.

"Oh… ini bawa oleh-oleh.." jawabku santai.

"Kau lagi… Jung Yunho.."

"Oh… ahahaha Kim Jaejoong kita berjumpa lagi, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang rajin kondangan kau pun selalu ada di mana aku ada."

"Huh… siapa yang mengundangmu? Ini pesta pernikahan Hyun Jae noona, dan dia kakakku tau?"

"Oh… ahahahha santai bro, mungkin kakakmu juga mengundangku."

"Huh… bagaimana bisa, aku yang mengurus tamu dan aku tidak mengundangmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menatap datar lantai. Hah… Kim Jaejoong selalu menjengkelkan, sebenarnya dia bukan siapa-siapa, namun karena terlalu sering bertemu dan menciptakan masalah makanya kami jadi saling kenal. Menurutku dia sosok yang sangat menawan apalagi bibirnya menggiurkan namun sifatnya gak nahan pengen cemplungin ke lubang WC.

"Ah.. sudahlah jangan dibahas, biarkan aku makan gratis di sini."

"Shit, keluar!"

"Ahahaha… ayolah, jangan sejutek itu, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik dan selesaikan masalah ini."

"Kau selalu membuat keonaran dan sebaiknya kau pergi karena aku tidak mau kau merusak acara kakakku."

"Ah… sebaiknya kau ajak aku berkeliling rumah mewahmu ini jadi pesta ini aman hehehe…"

"Seenakmu, siapa kau?"

"Kita kan teman hhehehe.."

"Huh? Sejak kapan?"

"Ayolah mulai sekarang kita teman, setuju?" kataku seriang mungkin, aku berusaha ramah dan menghangatkan suasana supaya Jaejoong bisa sedikit melunak hatinya.

Yeah.. dan prince Yunho berhasil menjinakkan princess *?* Jaejoong. Cukup lama kami berkeliling rumahnya yang luas, aku sampai tercengang, enak banget Jaejoong jadi orang kaya, aku jadi iri dengannya.

"Ini kamarku."

"Waah 4 kali lebih luas dari pada kontrakanku hebat, kamar doang nih?"

"Hmm.. kau boleh istirahat, karena aku lagi baik jadinya aku mau berbagi kamar denganmu," katanya lemas dan menghempaskan badan ke kasurnya.

Aku pun ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan memiringkan tubuh ke arahnya, "wajahmu…." Kataku menggantung sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran dengan wajah gugupnya.

"Ada upil," ucapku polos.

"Sial kau!" bentaknya dan langsung berbarlik untuk mengecek wajahnya, dan kembali berbalik kearahku "Mana ada upil, dasar pemboh… emmmhhh…"

CUP..

Kukecup bibirnya secara spontan begitu dia membalikkan badannya tadi, "Emmmh.. bibir yang manis dan sangat kuinginkan."

Dia masih terpaku menatapku kaget namun tamparan panas mengenai pipiku, "A-apa yang kau lakukan," bentaknya sambil menutup bibirnya.

"Menciummu."

"Sial, kau fikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya men…"

Dengan cepat tanganku menarik tengkuknya dan kembali mencium bibirnya, bukan sekedar kecupan namun lumatan hangat yang mulanya hangat dan semakin panas, awalnya dia memberontak, semakin lama dia pasrah dan akhirnya membalas lumatanku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan ciuman kami sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan…" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong.

Wajahnya begitu menawan bagaikan angel dan aku ingin memilikinya, kemudian aku duduk dan menarik badannya supaya ikut duduk, "Kau tau sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari pernikahan kakakku, memang kenapa?"

"Bodoh sekarang kan Valentine! Dan aku tidak punya pasangan, will you be my valentine."

"kau gila, aku namja dan kau pun namja (laki-laki), mana bisa kita jadi pasangan."

Aku kembali mengecup bibirnya sehingga membuatnya terpejam nikmat, "Tapi kau menyukaiku kan?" tanyaku dengan senyuman menyindir, dia Cuma diam dan kuanggap itu iya.

Aku turun dari kasur sejenak untuk mengunci kamar supaya tak ada yang mengganggu kami, lalu aku kembali naik ke atas kasur.

"Kenapa dikunci segala?"

"Supaya gak ada yang mengganggu my jaeboo,"

Aku memelukknya dan menjilat kupingnya, "Yunnie.. aaahh emmmhhh…" desahnya kenikmatan.

"Kau begitu cantik.. eeemmmhh.." jilatanku turun ke lehernya dan menghisap-hisap leher jenjangnya.

"Aaaahhh Yun… aaahhh geli uuuuuhhh…" desahnya nikmat.

Selesai memberikan beberapa tanda cinta di lehernya, aku menatap wajahnya yang begitu pasrah dan menikmati suguhanku, kemudian kembali kukecup bibirnya, kami saling menghisap-hisap bibir dan lidah kami bertautan sehingga ciuman panas itu menimbulkan gejolak nafsu yang tidak dapat kami tahan.

Kumasukkan tanganku kedalam bajunya sedangkan lidah kami masih bertautan, tanganku meraba perutnya yang ternyata sangat indah langsing namun six pack yang mebuatku semakin kegirangan menjamahnya, kemudian tanganku kembali naik ke dadanya dan menemukan tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di dadanya, setelah kuusap-usap kemudian kucubit nipplenya pelan sehingga membuatnya menggerah dalam ciuman kami, "Yunn… aaaahhhh emmmhhh eummmmhhh.."

"Boleh kubuka pakaianmu chagi?"

Wajahnya sedikit merona dan dia menggangukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat kulucuti pakaianku dan pakaiannya sehingga kami berdua bertelanjang bulat sekarang, dengan keringat yang ada di badan Jaejoong dia jadi terlihat semakin sexy dengan kilatan itu. "Eummmhhh emmmmhhh sssrrpphh…" kujilati dadanya, bahunya dan lehernya penuh nafsu sampai dia menggeliat nikmat.

"Aaaahhh ooohhh geli aaahhh… aku tidak pernah diserang begini sebelumnya aaahhh…" desahnya sambil memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku akan menberikan yang terbaik buatmu sayang… emmmmhhh" kuhisap-hisap nipplenya yang membuatnya semakin bergairah dan tanpa di duga penisnya pun menegang walau belum sempurna. Kemudian aku elus-elus penisnya supaya semakin bangkit.

"Permainanku lebih menyenangkan dari pada gadis-gadis yang kau ajak main."

"Sok tau uuuhhh… aaaaaahhh.." dia mendesah lebih kencang saat penisnya kuremas lebih kuat, lalu kunaik turunkan tanganku dengan cepat dan memainkan ujung penisnya.

Ciumanku turun ke perutnya dan menjilati pusarnya penuh nafsu sedangkan tanganku mengocok penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang, "Aaaaaakhhh aaaahhhh… OOoooohhh Yunn… aaaaahh enakkk aaahhhh…"

Tangannya meremas geram rambutku, kemudian kepalaku turun mendekati penisnya, memainkan ujung penisnya dengan lidahku dan menghisap ujung penisnya hingga dia menggeliat nikmat, kemudian kumasukkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam mulutku dan menghisap-hisapnya.

"Eeemmhhh yunhoo aahhh… kau aahhh.. oooohh…" gerangnya tak keruan saat aku naik ke atas untuk menghisap lehernya sedangkan tanganku mengocok an meremas penisnya.

"Emmmhh… kau benar-benar membangkitkanku emmmh…" ucapku sambil melumat bibir indahnya.

Kemudian aku kembali kebawah untuk menghisap penisnya, hisapan yang semakin cepat dan akhirnya cairan cinta Jaejoong tumpah dimulutku, "AAAAAKKHHHH AAAAAHHHHH…." Gerangnya disisa-sisa orgasmenya dan dia semakin menggeliat nikmat.

"Jaejoong, sekarang giliranku yang harus dipuaskan," kataku sambil memijat penisku di hadapan Jaejoong tapi dia Cuma memejamkan mata karena kelelahan.

"A-aaahhh emmmhhh…" desahnya saat aku menjilati dan membasahi lubang kenikmatannya, "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Surprise for our valentine.." bisikku nakal dikupingnya dan langsung menancapkan penisku ke lubangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAKKHHH AAAHHH SAKITT AAAKKHHH…" gerangnya penuh emosi dan berusaha memberontak, namun aku malah menanamkan penisku semakin dalam sampai badannya terhempas ke kasur.

"Aaaahhh ooohhh… emmmhhh… nikmat sekali, pastiihh belumhh pernah dimasuki aahhh…" kataku disela-sela aktivitasku.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku aaaaaaaakhh ooohhhh," teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang emmmhh…" ucapku sambil mengecup bibirnya dengan mesra

Dengan perlahan kugerakkan pinggulku, dia kembali berteriak, "AAAAAKKKHHH HENTIKAH AAHHH…" tapi aku tetap memompa lubang sempitnya dan menciumi wajahnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Look my eyes baby emmmhhh…" ucapku lembut. Dia mulai menerima seranganku dan membalas ciumanku.

Tanganku kembali meremas-remas penisnya hingga kembali bangkit sedangkan aku menggerakkan pinggulku maju-mundur dan semakin cepat sampai rongga-rongga lubangnya menjepit penisku dengan kuat sehingga cairan hangat itu tumpah dalam tubuh Jaejoong "AAAKKKHHH… " teriak kami bersamaan saat terserang klimaks.

"Jaejoong, aku mencintaimu, semoga aku bisa memilikimu tidak hanya buathari ini namun seterusnya."

Jaejoong hanya diam dan membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya begitu masam dan terpancar penyesalan yang sangat besar. Dan kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan mengecup tengkuknya dengan lembut, "Happy valentine."

"Hmmm.." jawabnya dingin namun membalikkan badannya dan mengecup pelan bibirku, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Eh.. besok-besok ke kondangan bareng ya?"

Dia Cuma tersenyum tipis

NOTE: heh gak asik… harusnya aku posting ini hari valentine karena aku ngetiknya hari valentine, sayangnya kemarin2 internetku bermasalah jadi baru bisa post sekarang, maaf telat tapi HAPPY VALENTINE!


End file.
